marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Disney+
Disney+ - американский интернет-провайдер различных подростковых медий , доступных каждому зрителю. Стриминговый сервис выпущен 12 ноября в Соединённых Штатах, Канаде и в Нидерландах. На следующей неделе сервис будет запущен в Австралии и в Новой Зеландии.New Global Launch Dates Confirmed for Disney+ Стриминговый сервис продолжит запускаться по всему миру, начиная с 2020 года, а именно в Великобритании, Германии, Франции, Италии, Испании, а также в других странах с 31 марта 2020 года.Disney+ (@disneyplus) on Twitter on November 7, 2019 Постеры ''Сокол и Зимний солдат FalconAndWinterSoldier-FirstLook.jpg|Сокол и Зимний солдат'' Сезон 1 ''ВандаВижен WandaVision-FirstLookD23.jpg|ВандаВижен'' Сезон 1 Оригинальный показ В ноябре 2017 года, Deadline сообщил, что Disney работает на одним, пока неизвестным, сериалом Marvel.Developing ‘Star Wars’, ‘Monsters Inc.’ TV Series For Streaming Service В сентябре 2018 года, Variety сообщил, что Marvel Studios разрабатывает отдельные сериалы про Локи и Алую ведьму.Loki, Scarlet Witch, Other Marvel Heroes to Get Own TV Series on Disney Streaming Service (EXCLUSIVE), у сериала про последних в ноября 2018 года появилось официальное название - Вижен и Алая ведьма.Spider-Women, Captain Marvel & Harley Quinn: Females Fly In The Face Of Old Hollywood Perceptions А сериал про бога лжи был назван в честь его имени - Локи. В октябре 2018 года, Variety сообщил, что Marvel Studios начали разрабатывать сериал Сокол и Зимний солдат про героев с одноимёнными именами. Falcon-Winter Soldier Limited Series in the Works With ‘Empire’ Writer (EXCLUSIVE) В марте 2019 года, /Film сообщил, что Marvel Studios начали разрабатывать сериал Что если...?, который является анимационным сериалов, основанный на .Exclusive: Marvel Studios Producing ‘What If’ TV Series For Disney+ В апреле 2019 года, Variety сообщил, что Marvel Studios начали разрабатывать Соколиный глаз|неназванный сериал про Соколиного глаза.Hawkeye Series Starring Jeremy Renner in the Works at Disney+ (EXCLUSIVE) В августе 2019, сообщалось, что Marvel Television также будет разрабатывать сериалы для этого сервиса.Disney+ Will Have Marvel Studios AND Marvel TV Shows 23 августа 2019 года было объявлено, что Marvel Studios разрабатывает сериал о Камале Хан/Мисс Марвел для канала Disney+. Британская сценаристка Биша К. Али напишет сценарий и выступит шоураннером для сериала.'Ms. Marvel' Series in the Works for Disney+ (Exclusive) 23 августа 2019 года на D23 Expo было объявлено, что Marvel Studios разрабатывает сериал о Лунном рыцаре для канала Disney+.D23: New Marvel Studios Shows on Disney+ Announced 23 августа 2019 года было объявлено, что Marvel Studios разрабатывает сериал о Женщине-Халк для канала Disney+. 11 ноября 2019 года, Disney анонсировали документальный фильм Расширение вселенной.Disney+ (@disneyplus) on Twitter on November 11, 2019, документальный фильм будет доступен при запуске сервиса,Disney+ (@disneyplus) on Twitter on November 11, 2019 в котором будет представлен взгляд на сериалы кинематографической вселенной Marvel, которые будут выходить.Disney+ Will Feature a Preview of the New Marvel Studios Shows Другая продукция кинематографической вселенной Marvel В добавок к обычным сериалам Marvel, в стриминговом сервисе Disney также будут 16 из 23 фильмов кинематографической вселенной Marvel в США: * Железный человек * Железный человек 2 * Тор * Первый мститель * Мстители * Железный человек 3 * Тор 2: Царство тьмы * Первый мститель: Другая война * Стражи Галактики * Мстители: Эра Альтрона * Человек-муравей * Первый мститель: Противостояние * Доктор Стрэндж * Стражи Галактики. Часть 2 * Капитан Марвел * Мстители: Финал Disney+ также будет показывать сериалы Агент Картер, Сверхлюди и первый сезон сериала Беглецы в США. Примечания Дополнительные ссылки * * * * Категория:Студии